User talk:Sheepbiter
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Caves Of Qud Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Yeah... I figured it out :) thanks for the responsibility. Thanks. I'll do some work on here from time to time. I'm new to wiki editing, so posting takes up quite some time as i learn as i go, and i don't have all that much time to spend. Still, this game deserves a detailed wiki. Weresmilodon 00:38, April 10, 2011 (UTC) I've been having some trouble uploading photos to the wiki. Any suggestions? Edit: It seems to have fixed itself. Ofthefog 20:06, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Hello Sheepbiter, In case you happen pop in here when I send this message. I wonder if it could be possible for me to get admin rights for Caves of Qud wikia as you seem to have been inactive for a long time and I have a strong itch to work on the theme and background design on this wikia to make it look nicer and pleasant. I do hope this message gets to you otherwise I will have to try to find if there is some other way to get admin rights. Kind regards, Mehukannu